Kiss
by giadacolfer
Summary: Hey : Traduzione in italiano della fantastica fanfic Kiss,dell'autrice foraworldundeserving,più di 230 capitoli di pura magia,centinaia di versioni del primo Kliss,primi baci tra Kurt e Blaine 3


_Saalvee! Prima fanfic che traduco e sono in ansia! Ahahahah :) Spero che vi piaccia sul serio e ringrazio davvero tanto l'autrice americana per avermi concesso di tradurre la sua stupenda storia 3 Io stessa l'ho letta migliaia di volte ed ogni volta è come rileggerla di nuovo da capo 3 Mi auguro di cuore che piaccia anche a voi,anche perchè la trovo un'idea davvero originale e appassionante_

Kurt si lamentò mentre tentava di trascinare Blaine fuori dalla porta della festa. Blaine piagnucolò,aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta."Ma io voglio restaareeee!" protestò,piantando i talloni per terra."Finn può restare".

"Sì,è perché Finn "si è dimenticato" di essere l'autista designato e ha bevuto qualche drink e adesso non può guidare."Si sentì un tonfo dall'interno e Rachel iniziò a ridacchiare."E ad ogni modo pare che abbia appena perso conoscenza,ed è un peso morto quando è privo di sensi quindi può semplicemente rimanere qui e respingere le avances di Rachel quando si sveglia".

Kurt alla fine riuscì a staccare il ragazzo ubriaco dalla porta e iniziò a tirarlo non troppo delicatamente verso la sua auto. Blaine stava per iniziare a lamentarsi di nuovo quando vide la luna e cominciò a cercare di prenderla. Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo e riuscì a trascinare Blaine fino alla macchina dove armeggiò con le chiavi. Aprendo la portiera,si girò verso Blaine sorprendendolo mentre cercava di togliergli la maglietta,_ancora. _"No,Blaine,"disse Kurt con tono severo,staccando le sue mani dalla sua T-shirt."I miei vestiti rimangono addosso. E anche i tuoi".

Blaine mise il broncio ma gli permise di condurlo all'interno dell'auto e di allacciargli la cintura. Kurt inserì la sicura della portiera prima di chiuderlo dentro e di dirigersi verso il lato del guidatore. Sentì un fracasso provenire dall'interno della casa e la voce di Quinn mentre urlava qualcosa a proposito di scimmie. Kurt scosse la testa e,non per la prima volta quella sera,si diede una pacca sulla spalla per non aver bevuto. Scivolò nel sedile del guidatore e guardò Blaine che stava stuzzicando il cruscotto con troppo interesse,considerando che quello non stava facendo niente in risposta.

Kurt aprì il finestrino del passeggero mettendo in moto il suo Navigator."Blaine," disse con tono severo al ragazzo in preda alle risatine accanto a lui."Quel finestrino è abbassato così tu puoi rimettere. Se senti che stai per vomitare,infila la testa fuori dal finestrino. Non mi fermerò per lascirarti l'opportunità di provare e gettarti fuori dalla mia auto. Non eviterò inoltre di strozzare una persona ubriaca se del vomito finisce dentro la mia macchina. Capito?"E Blaine annuì come il petulante bimbo di tre anni che sembrava essere.

Naturalmente,la prima volta che Blaine infilò la testa fuori dal finestrino,Kurt accostò immediatamente per assicurarsi che stesse bene,arricciando il naso mentre e dando piccole pacche sulla schiena del ragazzo in preda ai conati.

Kurt spense il motore e controllò l'ora. L'una e quattordici. Ok,se suo padre lo avesse sorpreso ad arrivare a quest'ora,sarebbe stato in grossi guai. Se suo padre lo avesse sorpreso ad arrivare a quest'ora con una persona ubriaca,sarebbe stato seriamente in grossi guai. Se suo padre lo avesse sorpreso ad arrivare con una persona gay ubriaca,beh,probabilmente gli avrebbe impedito di uscire di casa fino al compimento dei suoi 25 anni.L'impresa richiedeva scaltrezza.

"Blaine - Blaine!" disse al ragazzo affianco a lui che era rimasto a guardare con aria assente fuori dal finestrino borbottando sottovoce qualcosa a proposito dello zucchero filato"Adesso facciamo un gioco,ok?"

E ora aveva la completa attenzione del ragazzo ubriaco."Adoro i giochi!" esclamò con tono entusiasta."E' passa la patata bollente? Perchè sono bravo in quel gioco!"

Kurt sospirò e si chiese di nuovo perché amava quell'idiota."No,non è passa la patata bollente.E'-" cercò velocemente un buon titolo e si accontentò della verità."Si chiama 'Tienti lontano dal grande e spaventoso uomo addormentato con un fucile da caccia'.Dobbiamo essere molto silenziosi così lui non si sveglia e ti spara,ok?"

Blaine annuì ripetutamente finchè Kurt lo fermò."Ok," disse,saltando fuori dall'auto e aprendo la portiera di Blaine per slacciargli la cintura. Incrociò le dita e sperò che funzionasse.

Grazie a qualche miracolo,Blaine riuscì meglio ad essere silenzioso da ubriaco piuttosto che da sobrio-forse perchè non si metteva a cantare canzoni all'improvviso .Riuscirono ad arrivare fino alla stanza di Kurt senza incidenti e Kurt chiuse la porta dietro di loro dopo aver controllato velocemente il corridoio per assicurarsi che la porta di suo padre e Carole fosse chiusa.

Si girò trovando Blaine che saltava sul suo letto ridacchiando come un matto. Kurt sorrise e basta e si sedette sul divano per guardarlo. Era nelle volte come quelle che Kurt avrebbe voluto davvero vedere dei video di Blaine da piccolo.

Blaine finalmente si stancò di essere un bambino di tre anni e si fece serio. Si stese sul letto e con un gesto invitò Kurt a raggiungerlo. Kurt con riluttanza si alzò e si sedette sul letto accanto a Blaine."Possiamo giocare a Verità o Penitenza?" chiese.

Kurt arricciò il naso."No,dolcezza,ci abbiamo giocato abbastanza alla festa-"

"Mi hai chiamato dolcezza." Blaine sembrava anche troppo compiaciuto da questo nomignolo affettuoso."Credo che anche tu lo sia. Dolce e soffice e-e bellissimo."

Kurt sentì il respiro bloccarglisi in gola perchè _per caso Blaine aveva appena detto che era bellissimo_?

Blaine doveva aver visto la faccia di Kurt perché sospirò e si sedette in modo malfermo,aggrappandosi alla spalla di Kurt in cerca di equilibrio. Ed era probabile che Blaine fosse fuori di sè a causa dell'alchool,ma c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che Kurt non riusciva a decifrare,qualcosa che gli diceva che il ragazzo era più conscio in quel momento che da sobrio ."Kurt, non m' ric'rderò niente di tutto questo domani. E' semplicm'nte il modo in cui sono fatto .Quindi-quindi ho bisogno di dirtelo adesso perché so quanto il fatto che sembri che io non mi accorga che tu sia totalmente 'nnamorato di me ti renda triste." Kurt respirò emettendo un sibilo. "Non t' preoccupare,non me ne accorgo quando sono su-sobrio. Proprio come non mi accorgo che anche io sono innamorato di te."

E Kurt pensò che qualcuno doveva avere corretto il suo punch dopotutto,perché era impossibile che Blaine fosse lì,steso nel suo letto,a confessargli che lo amava. Era impossibile.

"Quindi mi sveglierò domani e non mi ricorderò nulla di tutto questo. E probabilmente continuerò a rimanere un idiota e non riusc-non sar- non penserò ai tuoi ho bisogno che tu sappia che il Blaine qui dentro," si portò una mano malferma al petto,"ti ama. Tanto. E un giorno,un fantastico giorno,si sveglierà e realizzerà che voi due sarete così felici. Ma fino ad allora,occorre che tu abbia coraggio."

E prima che capisse cosa stava succedendo,Blaine si avvicinò verso di lui e _Oddio,sta per baciarmi._

Le loro labbra si toccarono.E Kurt avrebbe voluto piangere perché quello non era come si era immaginato che avrebbe voluto che fosse il suo primo bacio con Blaine ma al contempo era così perfetto. E quando alla fine Blaine avrebbe capito come stavano le cose,avrebbero avuto un'altra occasione e Kurt si sarebbe assicurato che quella avrebbe rappresentato la vera perfezione .

Blaine si allontanò,sorrise buffamente e cadde all'indietro addormentato.

Kurt sbattè semplicemente gli occhi. Ancora una volta,non proprio come se lo era immaginato. E non come aveva previsto che la serata sarebbe terminata;stava per mettere Blaine sul divano ma Blaine era così adorabile steso sul suo letto che non riuscì a resistere,Riflettè per un lungo momento se raniccchiarsi semplicemente accanto a Blaine e al diavolo le conseguenze il mattino dopo…ma no. Con un sospiro riluttante e un ultimo sguardo al ragazzo addormentato,spense la luce e si diresse verso il divano.

La stanza era silenziosa fatta eccezione per il suono del respiro di Blaine e Kurt immaginò che un giorno quello stesso suono sarebbe stato ripetuto nella loro stanza,tranne per il fatto che sarebbe stato davvero accoccolato accanto a ad allora,Kurt avrebbe potuto solo aspettare fin a quando l'ignaro ragazzo avrebbe capito come stavano le cose.

Forse un giorno,Kurt gli avrebbe raccontato cosa era successo quella notte. Per il momento,avrebbe potuto semplicemente lasciare che Blaine si torturasse chiedendosi se avesse fatto qualcosa di imbarazzante oppure no.

E Kurt scivolò nel sonno con un piccolo,speranzoso sorriso sulle labbra.

_Beh,spero che vi sia piaciuta e che vorrete tenermi compagnia per i prossimi 233 capitoli(e non sto sparando un numero a caso,ho davvero altre 233 one-shots in serbo per voi) :D Spero vivamente che ciò non vi inquieti 3 Klisses_


End file.
